For lack of a Beldum
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Has anyone ever noticed how nobody in Hoenn uses a Beldum except Steven? Steven has, and he's none too thrilled about it.


"Well I'm sorry Steven but most people just want a simple Pokemon to raise, not all of them exhale the grace and talent to be the trainer of a Milotic or the strength of will to raise a Bagon, much less a Beldum!", The words came from Wallace, who was probably his best friend in the whole wide world, but they stung no less. Steven was quite aware of all the strong trainers roaming the land - that kid, Brendan - and his possible girlfriend, May, the sickly Wally, as well as a dozen others who he expected to take on as champion eventually. Yet none of them had raised a Beldum. Sure some of them did have Steel types, Lucario and Skarmory were very popular, but no love for his favorite Pokemon, or well, the pre-evolution of his favorite Pokemon, Metagross.

The angular smile of the champion was quite clearly forced as they idly chattered like nothing else mattered. After all, though Steven didn't really enjoy shutting down the Elite, others matters had brought him out. - And it was best to face an annoyed trainer stuck in Victory Road, than an unruly one who had beaten his elite colleagues only to find he had to do it all over again tomorrow, because Steven was out.

So there was no rush, not a care in the world as Steven complained to Wallace about the lack of Beldum trainers. It was total coincidence that he just so happened to stop by Sootopolis in his travels. It was a very central area, it was in the way to Slateport, Mosdeep, or Lilycove, there was no way he could miss it. That was his justification, at least, and the fact that his best friend in all of the regions - and constant supporter - lived, breathed and worked there didn't hurt things either.

And so what if he had to deal with Tate and Liza's foreboding predictions of what was for dinner which made them cranky? He could just as easily have called their mother and told her to change dinner plans and not travel hundreds of miles over water, grabbing so tightly to his Skarmory he was getting shallow cuts from the edges. Similar to what Wallace described to him when he rode a Sharpedo - Though - Wallace confided, only when strictly necessary, Sharpedo were practical but not really stylish.

Still he had called ahead and told them not to expect him to arrive until late morning. Late night stays at Wallace's were always a fun time and he kept him awake for far too often. Case in point, the fact that Steven was confinding his frustration to him, at such an ungodly hour. It was a time where Phoebe meditated spirits, and where the water that surrounded every single house in the area reflected the night lights, making a very pretty effect.

Wallace could see the water from his position, and he could see the eyes of his superior, and friend. There was something to be said about how the dark waters that, at day were so similar to Steven's icey eyes, reflected his current state of spirit. It was, Wallace had no doubt - a worry that he had to satiate. To make it go away as fast as Steven had once run from Linoones - He had had a good laugh at the story, shared earlier. Yet Steven hadn't been offended, that was something he liked about Steven - they shared such a friendly and supportive relationship even occasional jabs didn't hurt. Wallace knew he was prone to over dramatic reactions, and garish outfits. Steven knew he could be shy and quiet. And, if the story about rain was true, sometimes quite careles. They were different, but it didn't matter, not really.

So he used the first major argument he had to try and make Steven feel better, because the flickering of light against his eyes was unusual - and Wallace could tell that that Steven was shaking. And it wasn't the drinks - Steven hadn't drained his party spirits, instead abstaining and letting Wallace push them down his throat. So it was probably closer to a nervous breakdown - Wallace feared that Steven may even be close to crying.

"It is my understanding that Beldum are really rare as well." - Wallace had heard enough of Steven's rants and tirades to know that for a fact. - "I believe them to be available only in Unova?", again, a nod. Steven had to have caught where the conversation was heading, but he said nothing. Quite clearly he was expecting Wallace to do his magic. He always seemed to be able to. Remind him of things he had forgotten in his high and mighty champion throne, or tell him he was being a fool, silly, or that he should focus on the good things. Quite often pulling him out of his work to make him have some of that "Human interaction". Wallace knew that quite well - same as he knew that he had to say something - anything. Steven would do the same for him.

"So perhaps it is that they can't get ahold of one. Have you tried offering one to some of those oh so promising trainers we chatted about?", none of them has reached Wallace, but he feels that he knows them already, so much has been said about them by Steven. So much so that sometimes he wonder if the Buzznav staff only battles them to report back onto Steven. That's quite a distinct possibility actually.

"I have not.", Steven's eyes are wide, almost as if he just realised something. Though the argument is flawed, and he knows it - after all how can they get Riolu, all the way from Kalos, but not Beldum, he chooses to believe it.

Wallace watches as the light in Steven's eyes goes from being refracted light from the electrical illumination around his house, to being the same determined and confident expression Steven has on his best moments. When he isn't doubting himself.

"You know, I know just the trainer!" - Steven says no more, almost as if making plans. Wallace catches the words "Breeder" "Unova" and "Gift" and knows from that that Steven will probably follow his advice. He's glad for it. He likes being right, but, most of all, he likes seeing Steven happy.

Still, he didn't offer a stay in his house for them to discuss Beldum. He interrupts Steven with a simple point to the television screen. It has more than the Gamecube it was outfited with originally. And he knows flailing his arms with a remote will make Steven feel much much better. Appealing to his sense of competition, that got him to be the champion, Wallace is quick to challenge him.

"You are so totally on"

And from there, it was on.


End file.
